Capeside Connection
by PotterCommaJoseph
Summary: No matter how hard you try you can never run away from your past. A story about rekindling past relationships and forming new ones to carry you into the future. Note: the series finale never took place, but most of season 6 did.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dawson's Creek or any of the characters from the show.

Please read and review! This is my first attempt at fanfiction and I would appreciate any comments you may have. Also, I appologize that the first chapter is so short. There is much more story to come!

* * *

She sipped from the steaming cup of coffee in her hands as she slowly walked along the path, taking in everything that surrounded her. She tried to focus on the scenery, not the individuals obstructing it. The last thing she needed was coffee, since she was already jittery and a bit on edge, but there was nothing quite as soothing as slowly sipping the steaming beverage and letting its warmth wash over her. She stopped when she reached the playground and observed the children running around in the cool, crisp air playing games that only children could. She saw the parents watching intently from the sidelines, but not relaxing in any way, since they all knew that everything could change in a split second. Suddenly she felt warm, salty tears forming in her eyes and she couldn't get far enough away from these happy families. She turned around abruptly, only to trip over the man standing behind her, sending her coffee spiraling to the ground.

"Hey, are you okay Miss?" a booming voice accompanied the broad hand that was reaching out toward her. However, she couldn't seem to focus. Everything was blurry as she looked around through teary eyes. There was a man towering over her and now other people were starting to walk over. She had to do something quick; she didn't want any more questions concerning her well-being. She was fine and that was all anyone ever had to know.

"Miss," the man continued to call out to her, only now he was bending over to check if she was hurt. She quickly pulled herself up -without his help- and wiped the tears from her eyes using the back of her mittens.

"I'm fine," she quickly exclaimed, forcing a smile, which came out more like a smirk, to adorn her face. She picked up the cup which had fallen, threw it into the trash can and continued walking away from the park. She had to get away and step back into the isolation unit that was her life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jo, you can't run forever," her sister's voice traveled through the phone and into her ear. "I know it's been tough. I know you've been through a lot. Come and visit us again. You know we love having you around. You must have some vacation time left or even just take some sick days. You know, like mental health days or something."

"I'm fine Bess. Really, I am," she responded firmly. "I mean, sure I still get a little choked up from time to time, but who wouldn't?"

"I worry about you sometimes. You push yourself so hard trying to forget about things when really you should be trying to remember the good in everything you have been through."

"Thanks for your concern, but I am fine. Really. I mean, I'm moving along with my career and I've tackled the cooking issue head on," she tried to laugh as if what she were saying was actually funny. "Look I love you Bess, but I have to go. I'm in line for coffee and it's almost my turn to order. Tell Bodie and Alex I love them and I love you the most," she sighed and hung up after hearing her sister promise to do so.

From somewhere behind her in line she could hear a man talking on his phone. This was nothing out of the ordinary since everyone lives on their cell phones anyways. However, it was what he was saying that struck a little too close to home.

"I swear to God. I was just standing there in the park when this woman falls right at my feet. She didn't respond to me or anything, just kind of sat there for a bit before running away," he spoke quickly and, she could tell, he was trying to be as quiet as possible. "No, I didn't ask her out," he chuckled in response to what whoever he was talking to on the phone had implied.

She felt bad for listening to his conversation so instead she turned her attention to the menu in front of her. She already knew what she was ordering, a large black coffee, since hers was now bathing the path in Bridlewood Park, but she let her eyes gaze at the menu anyway, attempting to memorize its entire contents. _Café Mocha, Chai Latte, Cappuccino, Herbal Tea…_

After ordering her coffee she wanted to leave and walk around outside to clear her mind, but she was discouraged to find that during the time she was in line rain had begun to fall. Drops were pelting the ground with such force that she expected to see indentations in the cement. However, all she saw were huge puddles forming and her lack of an umbrella. She settled for one of the last available tables in the far left corner of the shop and sat alone with her thoughts.

"Miss, I don't mean to bother you, but I saw you at the park just moments ago. I just wanted to make sure you really were okay," the voice she had heard twice that day boomed in front of her.

"I'm fine," she tried to say as sweetly as she could and then she glanced up at the man across from her. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could talk he blurted out, "Joey? Is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to say thanks to the people who have reviewd my story so far. The chapters are relatively short and I hope you don't mind. Let me know what you think about everything by leaving a comment. I appreciate any comments that you might have and which can help me make this a better story!**

* * *

"Pace," she said as she smiled at him. "I can't believe it, I would have to fall over you in the middle of a public place," she laughed. "You always were in my way."

"Well you were always falling for me Potter," he chuckled as he pulled out another chair. "You don't mind do you?" he asked as he sat down across from her.

"So, how the hell have you been Pace? You disappeared for awhile and you never answered any of my letters. I had to rely on Doug to hear anything about you and even that was sparse. How are you?" she blurted out before she could stop and think, all the while playing with her coffee cup.

"Well, well, well Ms. Potter. I could say the same thing about you. I mean, you leave after college to go to New York and I never hear from you again. I guess we only have ourselves to blame," he leaned back in his chair. "Have you kept up with anyone else?"

"No," she replied, tightening her grip on the coffee cup. "No, I haven't. I'm going to assume you haven't either?" she quipped.

"You always were a bright one Jo," he chuckled. This was followed by an awkward silence as they both sat there unsure of what to say next. Finally Pacey decided to break the silence, "Jo, I want to let you know that I know what you've been through over the last few years. I spoke with Doug a couple of years ago and he told me you were married. When I spoke to him a few weeks ago he told me what had happened. I don't want to seem nosey and I know that there is nothing I can say to make any of this better, but I want you to know that you can always talk to me Jo. I'm serious," Pacey rambled on as he played with the sugar packet he had taken for his coffee and not yet used.

"What do you mean you know what I've been through?" Joey asked, shooting him her world class death stare. "I don't know what Doug told you, but yes I have had my issues. I did lose my husband and my daughter when a drunk driver struck their vehicle. I have to live with that everyday of my life. I feel like I should have been with them. I should have been in that car Pace. I don't think you know how hard it is to think about those things…" her eyes began to water as she was pouring out her thoughts. She quickly wiped away the tears using the back of her hand, "just never mind, okay? I don't need you to help me with any of this. Let's talk about you," her voice quivered, and she averted her eyes from his gaze in an attempt to hide her true emotions.

"How about we get out of this place and go somewhere we can talk… just the two of us," he asked as he extended his hand out toward hers as he tried to comfort her in a way that was subtle, but would let her know that he really meant what he had just said.

"I'd like that," she said, trying to hide her tears. All Pacey could see was a hurt little girl in a cruel game known as life.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I hope it is not moving too slowly for anyone. There is a lot more to come so I hope you are enjoying the set up. Also, just a note to let you know that I have been having trouble with my Internet connection so I am not able to update as frequently as I would like to. My wireless connection has been kicking my offline quite frequently.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them and I would appreciate any comments or suggestions you have about future chapters!!**

* * *

"Sorry about the mess," Pacey said as he kicked a box out of the way allowing Joey to cross the apartment toward his living room area. "I haven't quite gotten around to unpacking everything," he smiled his mischievous grin at her. 

"I know what that's like," Joey replied.

"You just move here Potter?" he asked, reaching to help her with her jacket and purse.

"No quite," she began. "I just moved into an apartment. I had to move out of our house," she stopped, unable to finish this story out of fear that she would break down into a puddle of tears in front of this man she hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.

"I see," he interjected, in a tone that he hoped expressed his true concern, but also the fact that he did not want to push her into telling him anything she didn't feel comfortable discussing.

Pacey went to the kitchen and got them each a glass of ice water which he placed on the cardboard boxes he was using as a coffee table and sat down beside Joey. At first their conversation was stiff and full of formalities. They talked about their careers and their families, their apartments and their hangouts. Slowly the ice between them began to melt and it was as if they had never been apart. They were just Joey Potter and Pacey Witter, two kids from Capeside who could talk about anything and comfort each other in their times of need. They were deep into a conversation about local cuisine when Joey caught a glimpse at the clock, "Pace, I've got to get going. Sorry, but this is getting kind of late for me and I kind of have this schedule I have to follow and I need to get home really soon, I don't know if that sounds weird…" she began rambling to him.

"Potter, will you cool it for a minute," he chuckled, getting up from the couch. "Here," he said handing her a piece of paper upon which he had written his email address and phone number, "Don't be afraid to use them," he added as he watched her fold the paper in half and place it in her snake skin wallet.

Joey couldn't believe the good fortune which had just entered her life. Meeting up with Pacey after being away from each other for so long. This had to mean something. Maybe it was a sign of something to come in the future. She secretly hoped that if she could find Pacey again by practically stumbling over him in a public place she could reconnect with other people that had once been so important to her, but now were only a memory in the back of her mind… a page in the Capeside High yearbook… She shook herself out of her daydream and began to walk home along the dark streets, illuminated only by the moon and the occasional streetlight. As she walked, a smile crept onto her face and it remained there, which was something that she was not used to. Whenever she smiled lately, it would quickly vanish and she would focus on something in her life that did not warrant smiling. Not now though. Right now she was happy and she wanted the world to know!

Meanwhile, Pacey could not contain his excitement or the happiness he felt upon reaching out to Joey after all these years. As soon as he had recognized her in that coffee shop he had felt something stir within him. Something that he had not felt in years. He knew there was a connection between them that was begging to be explored. He just didn't know how to go about exploring it. Nor did he know if she was interested in delving into an exploration of anything between them. For all he knew she wasn't even happy to have seen him after all these years. Maybe she would never call him back. Or talk to him. Maybe she was trying to figure out a way to ditch him and avoid him now that they lived in the same city. He shook these negative ideas out of his mind as he finished washing dishes in his kitchen. As he dried the last glass he decided that he was not going to let Joey get away from him this time. Even if it meant only being friends, he could not stand to live his life without her in it anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter and I look forward to hearing what you have to say about it.**

**I appologize for the time it has taken for me to update, but life has been hectic and I haven't had the chance to update until now.**

**I hope you like where this story is going.**

* * *

"You have one new voice message," Joey's phone informed her two days after her surprise reunion with Pacey. "To listen to your message press 1," it continued and Joey followed its instructions hoping it was not from work informing her that she had missed a deadline or was expected to sit in on some tedious meeting today. 

"Hey Jo, it's Bess. I haven't heard from you for a few days so I just wanted to make sure everything is okay. I hope you are seriously thinking about taking some vacation time and visiting us in Capeside. Please call to let me know that you got this message. I love you," the message relayed itself to Joey. Joey saved it and then continued with her morning routine. She had to call her sister, but this was not the right time. She had to grab her things and fly out the door otherwise she would be late for work. She remembered to stick a pair of high heels into her tote bag since she had no plans of walking to work wearing them, but knew that she would have to look more presentable upon reaching the office. She made a daily trade-off in the lobby between comfort and professionalism every morning as the doorman chuckled at her routine.

x x x x x x x x x x

Joey found herself working through her lunch hour, which had become part of her as of late with much of the work that had to be done falling on her because other colleagues had taken extended vacations. She was brought back to reality when her secretary buzzed her with a message, "Ms. Potter, there is a man here to see you. He doesn't have an appointment, but he insists you will want to see him. Just give me your permission and I will send him on his way."

"Who is he?" Joey replied, hoping that it was not another angry young writer upset with her because of her critical eye or sharp tongue. She was mentally going through a list of the last authors she could have potentially upset when a different voice entered her office, "It's Pacey."

Joey was startled to hear his voice. She hadn't gotten around to phoning him or even emailing him since they had caught up randomly and she had no idea how he found her or why he was here. She rose from behind her desk and went to open the door to let him in on her own.

"See, I told you she would want to see me," Pacey smirked at the secretary and moved toward Joey in what resulted in a somewhat awkward embrace.

"Come in, Pace. I am on my lunch hour anyway so we can talk," Joey smiled without even looking at her secretary who she knew was going to give her the third degree about her mysterious male visitor as soon as Pacey left. "How did you find me? Why are you here?" Joey began firing off questions while she made her way back to her desk and signaled Pacey to make himself comfortable on one of the other chairs in the room.

"Well, you did tell me where you worked so I just looked up the floor you are on and wandered around until I found your secretary," he replied, looking around her office. "Don't go too crazy with the decorating," he joked as he noticed that all the walls and her desk were completely bare, "I always thought you would be the type of person to make every space personal."

"Why are you here?" she asked him, ignoring his comment on her décor since she did not feel like informing him that she had had a lot of pictures and personal mementos in the space until her life became too hard to even think about. Her office had become her solace away from her real life and she did not want pictures decorating the walls to remind her of reality.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't hate me," he chuckled. "I feel like the needy one in this relationship, Potter," he continued. "I just thought you would have phoned or emailed me or something. Now that I think about it, I'm coming off as clingy, aren't I? You know, like the girl who waits by the phone to hear from the guy who says he is going to call. I always said I would never be that girl," he concluded, laughing a bit under his breath.

"Oh Pace, you aren't that girl," she looked at him with her bright eyes as her mouth turned up slightly at the corners. "I just needed time to think about some things. Plus work has been so crazy that I've been coming in early and leaving late, but still running behind," she sighed.

"Maybe you are just working too hard," Pacey replied. "I mean, you aren't the only person working here, right? Is everyone else working around the clock or are you just pulling what I like to call the 'Joey move'?"

"What exactly is the 'Joey move'?" she enquired, leaning toward him across the desk.

"I mean, are you taking all the responsibility and twice the amount of work just because you don't trust anyone else to do it as well as you? Not to say that you aren't the best worker around here. I mean, I have no idea who else works here, but I know you and I know that you do not like to settle," he began.

She looked away from him as he was talking and did not want to have this discussion. "Pace, work is kind of a nice break from reality for me," she said, moving her eyes so that they examined the stack of papers on the corner of her desk and not her visitor. "I know that might sound really lame, but sometimes life just gets to be too much. Especially this time of year…" she trailed off and Pacey noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"Jo, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I've been out of your life for too long and I don't know you as well as I used to. I'd like to though," he said as he reached his hand out towards hers, "if you'll let me. We can talk about everything. I think we should go and grab some lunch or something…" he continued.

"Listen Pace, I don't want to sound rude, but I am really busy today. I have to work through my lunch to get anything accomplished," she interrupted. Lowering her voice she continued, "And these walls have ears, if you know what I mean, so I think it is best we stop this conversation and continue it some other time. We can get together tonight if you want. For dinner, after dinner, really whenever works for you. I just won't work overtime in my office, okay?" she got up from her chair and began walking toward the door.

"I feel terrible Jo, I mean I just barged in here without calling first or anything. I'll get going. You want to come over to my place tonight?"

"No, you should come to my apartment," she replied. "I'll give you a call with a time and the address, okay?" she said as she moved toward him for a hug. "Thanks," she whispered into his body as they embraced and she shivered slightly at their contact. She felt safe in his embrace… a feeling she was not used to experiencing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am putting two chapters up tonight because they seem to flow together nicely. At least I think they do. Looking forward to what everyone thinks :)**

* * *

"She wasn't even one yet," Joey sighed, gripping her glass so tightly that her knuckles were glowing white. "Not even one. I mean, how is that fair Pacey? She goes out with her father to run some errands before her grandparents come by for her upcoming birthday and that is the last thing she will ever remember?? I just…" she trailed off, unable to continue her story since she was now trembling and tears were splashing down her crimson cheeks.

Pacey had arrived at her apartment at seven o'clock that evening, as per her request. He had brought some dessert, but they hadn't gotten to it. They sat down to eat the dinner Joey had prepared, but their meal was stalled by the emotional turmoil in the room. Pacey knew Joey had lost her husband and only child, but had no idea about the exact happenings. He got up from his seat and sat down beside Joey, putting his arm around her body and pulling her close. She quickly adjusted herself, wiped the tears from her eyes and continued talking.

"It's not that I'm not over it. Really Pace. I mean, I have honestly dealt with this. I've joined the support groups, gone to see some professionals, but I refuse to take the meds. That is just too much if you ask me. I never was one for poisoning myself," she smirked as she looked deep into his eyes. "I just can't forgive that man for taking her life. She had so much left to do and experience. But," she sighed, straightening herself, "everything happens for a reason." Pacey was looking at her, amazed at how she could switch from being so vulnerable and sad to being vulnerable and angry so quickly. "Do you want to see them?" Joey asked suddenly. "You know she would have been three in 21 days," she began to talk again as she walked toward the living room. They sat on the couch as Joey pulled out her wedding album, Charlotte's baby book, and a thick leather photo album. She flipped through them one at a time telling Pacey everything she could remember. He saw her come to life the moment she opened the first one and he could tell she was healing as he was sitting beside her. When she flipped the last book closed, she said, "This might sound weird, but I've never done this before," changing her attention to piling the books neatly on her coffee table. "I think I'll leave the photo album out," she decided. "Thank you Pacey. This helped so much. It has been almost two years and I know they are gone, but they are never truly gone. Just talking to you about this has really made me feel like I have a more active role in my life, if that makes any sense."

Pacey was still trying to take in everything he had seen in those albums. Joey was so happy in those pictures. They were such a happy family. Why did her life have to fall apart? She didn't deserve anything bad, ever. Yet bad luck seemed to cast its shadow on every part of her life.

"Earth to Pacey," she said, playfully waving her fingers in front of his face. "I talked too much, didn't I? I've lost you, haven't I? Let's talk about you, it's only fair. And maybe we can eat that pie you brought?" she flashed her huge grin at him and playfully batted her eyelashes.

"You already know about me," he said matter of factly. "I do think the pie is a good idea though."

They brought the pie into the living room with two forks and sat on the couch talking about Pacey. He told her all about his ex-fiancé. The woman he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with, an opinion which he changed upon seeing her in bed with her best friend. After that he moved to Canada for a year where he worked odd jobs and made money wherever he could, mostly work in restaurants and with boats. Then he returned to Capeside, but hid out in Doug's house and instructed him not to tell anyone of his whereabouts. He gathered enough courage to travel out to Boston and pound the pavement with a stack of resumes and somewhat shotty optimism. It paid off and he got a job as a chef at a local restaurant which brought her up to speed with his life.

"I'm so glad we've found each other again," she sighed as she placed her fork in the empty pie plate. "However, my thighs might not be as thankful," she giggled. "Do you ever wonder what the rest of the gang are up to?"

"All the time," he admitted. "I mean we see how smoothly our lives have been going, I wonder if theirs are any better. I know nothing about any of them except Dawson. And all I know about him is that he is bringing in some major money with those movies he has made. Hollywood is so shallow though and Dawson seems to back away from the attention so even the tabloids don't have much except speculation," he laughed his hearty laugh. "And by the way, I don't think your thighs have very much to complain about."


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry I haven't updated this story!! I got really busy and then I was having major computer problems. I hope I haven't peeved people too much. I hope you come back and read this story again!!

Please review it and let me know what you think :) I am trying to update as much as possible in the new year!

* * *

"You've got mail," Joey's computer chirped at her moments after she entered her office the next day. Her screen blinked to indicate that she had 5 new emails… 2 were from Bessie… one looked mad and the other… she clicked it as the subject piqued her curiosity. 

_Hey Jo, even though you won't return my phone calls or emails I haven't given up on you just yet. There was a story in the newspaper about this today and I thought you'd be interested in it. I'm looking into it and I think you should as well. You should never try to forget your past… just embrace it with an open mind and open arms._

_Love you, _

_Bessie_

_P.S. CALL ME SOMETIME!!_

_Oh, here's the link I was talking about. I can be so scattered sometimes!! capesideconnection,com_

_x x x x x x x x x_

___Hey bro, how are things going for you in Boston? I haven't talked to you in about a week. I think the last conversation we had was when you phoned me from the coffee shop. How are things going? Did you actually unpack your things yet?_

_Anyway, I hope everything is going well. Mom and dad are the same as always and mom wants me to make sure you are okay, since she still thinks you are five years old or something._

_Here's an interesting link: capesideconnection,com. I haven't actually checked it out yet, but it seems like a good idea. Apparently they think that trying to get people to reconnect will increase tourism since people have been traveling less and less. Let me know if you check it out and how things are going in Boston._

_Doug_

_P.S. Did you ever see that girl who fell over you again:P_

_x x x x x x x x x x_

_Dear Dawson, _

_I haven't talked to you on the phone for over two weeks! Return your phone calls and set your poor mom's mind at ease! I just take it as a good sign for your career and I assume that you are on the verge of something spectacular. You always are._

_I just thought I'd give you a bit of an update. Lily is growing up so fast. She is getting great grades (4.0 GPA) and really seems to love science. She is always rummaging around outside and trying to be one with nature. I think it is great that she has found something she loves so much and I hope she will be as lucky as you and follow any dreams she may have. I'm also doing well. My teaching position is great. It is nice to be able to inspire people to go into news and journalism._

_Well I hope things are well in California. I still think you should come by and visit us more often, but I understand how busy you are. I was thinking of traveling back to Capeside at some point with Lily. Maybe reconnect with the past or something. Although I'm not sure exactly what is left of that town. Anyway, here is an interesting website I found while looking up Capeside tourism: capesideconnection,com. I am thinking of signing up and hopefully getting an idea of who is still in town and who has moved onto different pastures (is that the right phrase?). Anyway, I just thought you might like it. Maybe you'll find some people from high school. Not that I'm pushing or anything, but I think you miss some people and I think you know who I am talking about. This might just be a great way to reconnect._

_Well I have to run honey. Lily needs a ride to a friend's house to finish a science fair project. Hope to hear from you soon in one form or another._

_Love, _

_Your mom :)_

_P.S. Lily says hi_

x x x x x x x x x x

_Jack, _

_I just wanted to send you an email with the latest pictures of Aimee attached. I took them while she was playing with the new doll Grams bought her. I can't believe she is two and a half years old already!! I hope you like them. We're sad that we can't see you so often since you moved away for work :(_

_I have another doctor's appointment in a few days. I'll let you know what is going on. Hopefully things have stabilized, but nothing is ever a sure thing. _

_Oh, here is something Grams wanted me to pass along. Apparently she got this website from someone she knows still living in Capeside (those church connections seem to last forever, haha): capesideconnection,com _

It is some sort of social networking site for people who live in or have lived in Capeside or something. I don't really know, I mean I haven't been on it yet. Just thought you might be interested in it. Andie too. I mean, you both did get to live some portion of your awkward teenage years there. Maybe we'll find some people we hope to never see again on there. I shudder at the thought. 

_Aimee is pulling at my leg and apparently wants a snack. I better go and see what's up. _

_Lots of love, Jen and Aimee._


	8. Chapter 8

Joey quickly hit reply and sent an email to Bessie before starting any work that morning.

_Bess,_

_Sorry about being so distant. Thanks for the email. I will definitely call you tonight. Thanks for the link. I've actually made a "Capeside connection" of my own._

_I have to run to a meeting, send my love to Alex and Bodie._

_Joey_

After she clicked send she sat in her chair reflecting on the email. She couldn't help but think about this social networking sight for people from Capeside. Would people actually use it? Could she reconnect with people from her past? She wanted to send the link to Pacey to get his take on things, but didn't have time. The conference room was calling her name and if she didn't leave her office now she would definitely be late.

x x x x x x x x x x

There was a knock at Pacey's front door at ten minutes after noon. He had just sat down to eat his sandwich among all of the still yet to be unpacked boxes and couldn't imagine who was knocking on his door. He hoped it wasn't a neighbor needing something since he was still pretty new to the building and wasn't comfortable letting strangers in. There was another knock and Pacey decided he better check who it was in case it was work related or something. Although why they couldn't just call…

"Joey?" he exclaimed as he swung open the door to find her standing there with a pair of heels in her hands and a nervous expression on her face. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the office."

"It's my lunch so I thought I'd take a walk and your apartment was in my path so I thought I'd just say hello," she avoided his eyes as she spoke. "Unless you are busy or something. Do you have company? Oh, I should have phoned first. I lost all my manners Pace."

"No, no, it's fine. I was just about to eat so you could join me if you want," he moved his head in the direction of the makeshift coffee table. "Umm, I've been kind of busy so things haven't really changed since the last time you came by," he laughed as she surveyed the room.

Joey walked over to his couch and sat down next to him. She pulled her lunch from her bag and began to pick at it as she watched Pacey eat his sandwich. Before Joey had the chance to bring up the email she had received from Bessie Pacey said he had something he wanted to show her. He disappeared and returned with a laptop computer logged onto the Internet. "Look at this thing Jo," he chuckled as he placed the computer on the box in front of her. "Doug sent me this link and he wants me to join. I was kind of hesitant so I just made up a false name to log on and explore the site. It looks like it could actually be fun," he began to talk and Joey realized that he was looking at the same webpage she had been wanting to explore.

"Did you find anyone worth talking to?" Joey inquired, reaching for the mouse to move around the page.

"I tried looking up Dawson and Jen, but there was no record of them on this site. Wouldn't that be cool if they were actually online?" Pacey replied. "My family is on here, but I already talk to them," he laughed. "Oh and Alex made a page about himself which is kind of cool."

"So are you signing up Pace? I mean with your real name, not…" she paused to find the name he was using, "…the name Hugh Jass?" she giggled and hit his arm playfully at the same time. "Still using the old standbys, huh."

"Hey, why fix something that isn't broken?" came his reply. "I don't know Jo? What do you think?"

"I'll consider it if you do," she replied glancing at the clock which told her that she had to leave in five minutes or else she would be late for work.

"How about we both think about it and come to a final decision over dinner… say Saturday evening? That'll give us almost a week."

"A week sounds good," she replied with a sigh, picking herself up from his couch and preparing to return to her real world, outside of his friendship, which involved high heels.


	9. Chapter 9

"Joey, what exactly did you mean when you said 'I've made a Capeside connection of my own'?" Bessie's voice boomed through the receiver and into Joey's ear as soon as she phoned her later that night. "What on earth are you talking about? Did you get in contact with someone?" she continued to ramble.

"Calm down Bessie," Joey giggled at her sister's response. "It's nothing too exciting. I just ran into someone I knew growing up. It was really a random meeting, but I am glad that I pretty much fell right onto him…" Joey began to explain, but could not get very far since her sister quickly interrupted her.

"Who is it Joey? I've been trying to figure it out all day! Alex thinks it was Pacey and I am wondering if it was Dawson."

"Who does Bodie think it is?" Joey responded curtly. "I mean since you seem to be making bets on this I just wanted to know who is going to win big money or something" she continued, her response dripping in sarcasm.

"Oh, you know Bodie. He said he doesn't want any part of this butting into your personal life," came Bessie's response. "However, he said he would take a wild guess that you ran into someone using work contacts which would mean it would be Jack."

"Well, Bessie. If you must know…" she began, "it is Pacey. He's moved to Boston fulltime. He is working in a restaurant and hoping to work his way to the top. I literally tripped over him in the park the other day, which was a total coincidence…"

"I knew it!" Alex's voice boomed across the phone. "I mean, hi Aunt Joey. I didn't know you were on the phone," he suddenly caught himself. "I should hang up now."

"Alex, why are you listening on the other line?" Joey asked before he had hung up the phone. "You know I want to talk to you, you're so silly sometimes. You don't have to listen to other people's conversations. It really is quite rude and I don't think your father would like to know about this, right Bessie," Joey continued.

Instead of hanging up the phone the three of them had a long conversation about all kinds of things. Joey talked about her work and how she has been getting together with Pacey. Bessie talked about the bed and breakfast and how well they were doing. Apparently they were being run off their feet and had to hire extra employees for the next few weeks. Alex talked about school and told Joey all about how he is a hall monitor which is cool because he gets to wear and use a whistle. Bodie plucked the phone from Alex's hand about half way through the conversation just to check in with her. He told Joey that anytime she wanted to drop by she would be greeted with open arms. Especially since she could cook now and they needed all the hands they could get.

After hanging up the phone Joey decided to change into her pajamas and just relax for the evening. She hadn't done that in quite awhile. She was always running in one way or another finding some task to complete or something to occupy her mind. Tonight she was just going to relax. She made herself some tea and curled up on the sofa. She opened her laptop in order to check her email and the next thing she knew she had guided herself to capesideconnection,com.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the kind words about the last three chapters I added. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please keep reviewing this story and letting me know what you think about it!

* * *

**_Do you agree to the terms and conditions of this site as outlined above?_

Dawson's computer screen questioned him. He guided his cursor and clicked 'yes' below the query.

_Thank you for signing up with us! Please complete the following profile. The sooner you do the sooner you will make a Capeside connection!_

Dawson couldn't believe this website existed. When he had gotten the email from his mother he had thought it was a joke, but here he was registering for a social networking site all about Capeside. He had been hesitant to do this, since he could never be too certain who was trying to find him because of how hot his career was at the moment. After a bit of thought and deliberation he decided that he really would like to reconnect with at least some people he had known from Capeside. He couldn't believe how long it had been since he had seen some of the people who had once been his closest friends. Joey graduated from Worthington and moved to New York. They talked sporadically for awhile, but he wasn't sure how this had stopped. It had though. They didn't have a real steady pattern of communication in the first place, so it took him a while to notice that he hadn't heard from her in awhile. He couldn't locate her in New York after that and couldn't find her for the next several years even though he tried 411 and other people seeker sites. He now knew she was working in publishing and that she was now in Boston, but he couldn't get up the nerve to send her an email or even give her a call. He didn't know how that would go over, considering they had had some relationship issues the last time they spoke…. Then there was Jen… and Jack… and Pacey. He couldn't seem to find any of them online at all. He hoped in his mind that somehow they would know about this site and that they could actually catch up and share their lives with each other.

Dawson sighed as he filled in the last box of his profile. He clicked submit and was transported to his own personal profile page. Now he was informed that he could search for friends since he was a full fledged member. He clicked on the link to display the names of everyone else who was online and one name in particular caught his eye.

"Hugh Jass," Dawson said as he chuckled out loud, "That couldn't be… could it?" Before he could think about this anymore his cell phone rang and he saw that he was about to be late for a meeting with studio executives. He switched off his laptop, put it into his messenger bag and took off.

x x x x x x x x x x

"So have you looked at that website you sent me Jen?" Jack asked her over the phone.

"Nope," Jen replied. "I don't know if I want to either. I mean I left Capeside a long time ago and I've never looked back. I don't know if I miss it at all."

"You may not miss the place, but what about the people?" Jack replied. "I mean, there must be someone you'd like to at least touch base with again."

"You are assuming anyone else would even know about this site. I mean I don't really think big time movie man Dawson Leery would know about this. I hear his family doesn't even live in Capeside anymore."

"Okay, but you never know. And there were other people you associated with other than Mr. Leery," Jack prodded her. "Maybe you could find Belinda McGovern and see that you are much better than her today. I mean you have a pretty great life Jen and Aimee is something to be proud of," he continued.

"Are you doing it?" she asked him point blank.

"I don't know. I mean I think it would be kind of a nice idea. And I don't have to put too much information up there, right? I mean maybe just my name and if I see anyone I know I can tell them things via email."

"I guess," Jen continued. "But who would use this weird site. I mean I think most people we knew in high school were running away from Capeside, not embracing it with open arms."

"That may have been true at the time, but sometimes the thing you are running away from is the one thing you most want to approach."


	11. Chapter 11

Joey couldn't believe how fast the work week had gone by. It was already Saturday and she was preparing to meet Pacey for dinner. As far as she knew they were just going to hang out at his place since he had made a big deal about cooking dinner. She was glad to have him as a friend. Especially since the anniversary of the death of her husband and her daughter was looming closer with each day. She knew it was approaching and she knew she would deal with it. However, knowing he was there to talk made it a whole lot easier.

She pulled her comb through her hair one last time and set it on her dresser. She slipped into her black shoes which were comfortable to walk in, but not too casual to look like she was going to the gym or something. She grabbed her purse and jacket, checked the mirror one last time and left her apartment, locking the door on the way out. She hoped she had properly calculated the amount of time it would take to walk from her place to Pacey's.

x x x x x x x x x x

"Coming," Pacey called out in response to the knock at his door. He didn't want to make Joey wait, but he didn't want his dinner to burn either.

"Hey!" Joey greeted him with her world class smile as soon as he opened the door. He grabbed her in a deep embrace as soon as she entered his apartment and removed her jacket with such grace that Joey wondered how many times he had practiced this move on other women before he became this smooth. "Something smells good," she said as she followed him toward the kitchen.

"Well, Ms. Potter," Pacey began as he regained his position behind the stove, "I am making my famous vegetable risotto and…"

"Mushy rice!" Joey interrupted him before he could say anymore. "Or at least that's what Audrey would call it."

"Yes, well grown ups call it risotto," he smirked in return. "I am also making grilled rosemary chicken with steamed vegetables on the side. Does the lady approve of the menu?"

"What if I said no? You know, maybe I don't eat chicken. Maybe I developed an allergy or something…" Joey said, raising her eyebrow slightly. She saw Pacey smirk and knew he didn't believe her so all she could do was say, "If I said any of that I would be a liar. What can I do to help out?"

Dinner passed quickly and the pair quickly found themselves sitting in front of Pacey's computer. "Have you looked for anyone lately?" Joey asked him, referring to www.capesideconnection,com.

"No, I haven't looked at all. I'll look now, under my pseudo name, if you want. Maybe if we see some familiar names it will make our decision about whether or not to join that much easier."

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "Who do you want to search for?" As this question came pouring out of her mouth Pacey had already typed 'Dawson Leery' into the search bar. _One result for Dawson Leery _the screen read and there was the link to one profile. "It can't be Dawson, can it?" Joey said with surprise in her voice.

"Only one way to find out," Pacey replied, moving his cursor over the name and clicking it.


	12. Chapter 12

**First I want to say thanks to mistylee for her wonderful comments! I truly appreciate them and I hope more people will review this story!**

**I am going to try to update at least once a week and hopefully I will be able to post about two chapters every week (I am aiming for at least one a week).

* * *

**

_You have two new friend requests from Capeside Connection! Use the following link to find out who wants to make a connection with you. _Dawson's inbox delivered this message to him bright and early Monday morning. He couldn't believe that two people had found his profile and actually wanted to talk. He hoped it was people he actually knew, but was skeptical since he hadn't been able to find anyone he knew online when he had viewed the site Saturday.

_You have friend requests from the following people:_ the webpage exclaimed after he had logged in. Dawson scrolled down the page and was pleasantly surprised by what he saw.

_x x x x x x x x x x_

_Jen,_

_I think you should reconsider that whole Capeside Connection thing. I was bored today during my lunch hour and decided to sign up since I could always delete my profile if I wanted to immediately afterwards. I think you might like it. There are actually people online that we know. That we were actually friends with. I am debating whether to send them friend invitations or to wait and see if they find me._

_I promise you that you will like this. Let me know if you sign up and we can be online buddies too!_

_Jack_

_x x x x x x x x x x_

_Joey, this is your sister again! Have you dropped off the face of the earth again? I know you're busy but I would like you to return at least some phone calls. It was been a week since I last talked to you. I know this is a rough time for you and that it is Charlotte's birthday in a week, but you need to open up not shut down. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Oh and Alex wants you to accept his friend extension or whatever it is called on Capeside Connection. Love you lots!!_

Joey couldn't believe it had been so long since she had talked to Bessie… or anyone other than her coworkers for that matter. She hadn't even checked her email other than her work account since she signed up for Capeside Connection and that was almost a week ago. She had meant to check it sooner since she had sent a message to Dawson's account, but for one reason or another she never seemed to make it onto that site. She quickly logged into her email account only to find her inbox overflowing with messages. She quickly deleted the junk and then she saw four emails from Capeside Connection. Three of them were friend requests. One of them was a confirmation. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that Dawson had accepted her friend extension. She couldn't believe after all this time that this stupid website might actually be able to reunite them. Before she could explore his profile and send him a message she turned her attention to the requests sitting in her inbox. She knew one was from Alex, her sister had informed her of that with her phone message. _But who could the other two requests be from? _she wondered. She noticed that they had been sent almost a week ago and she hoped that whoever had sent them did not think she was avoiding them… unless for some reason she was… subconsciously.

_You have friend requests from the following people: _her computer screen announced. She saw Alex's name at the top of the list and as she scrolled down she was both surprised and happy with what was awaiting her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Can you believe that all of these people are actually online?" Pacey remarked.

"Listen Pacey, aren't you glad I emailed you that link? So have you talked to anyone yet? Is there anyone you are especially happy about talking to?" Doug asked his brother.

"I have something to confess to you Doug," Pacey sighed. "It isn't bad, but there is something I haven't told you yet."

"You better not need me to bail you out of anything Pacey because I am so over your hijinks," Doug began in an exasperated tone.

"No, no, no it's nothing like that Doug. I just wanted to tell you about that girl who literally ran into me my first day here."

"I knew it! You're dating her aren't you? You are always so fast and quite frankly I don't see how you get the girls that you do," Doug chuckled.

"We're not dating," Pacey said firmly. "It's just that it was kind of the beginning of a reunion and it was weird and I don't know why I didn't tell you about it," Pacey was rambling.

"Oh, so who was it?"

"Joey."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh, I know why you didn't tell me," Doug replied.

"Really? And why would that be? Since you are the expert on this apparently," Pacey inquired.

"You like her, don't you?"

"It's complicated Doug. You know what she has been through and I am just trying my darndest to be a good friend to her. You know? A shoulder to cry on. Someone to have lunch with… to go to the movies with… someone to talk to," he sighed. "And it doesn't matter if I like her. I don't think she likes me that way anymore. You should see her Doug. She is one woman fighting the world. It's amazing."

"Well, Pacey. I can't help you out. I know bits and pieces, but only what Bessie tells me when we run into each other. Do the right thing. I know you will."

Beep… beep

"Hey Doug, I've got another call coming in. Hold on one second," Pacey said, not waiting for a response before he clicked over to his incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Pace. Sorry to bug you. Is now a good time to talk?" Joey rushed the words out of her mouth.

"Just hold on one second, okay?" Pacey said clicking out of their conversation and turning back to Doug. "I have to go bro. I have to take this call. Have a great night and we'll talk more later," Pacey said, not waiting for a response because he was sure Doug was going to say something about how his baby brother probably had a lady friend on the phone. "Sorry about that Jo. What's up?"

x x x x x x x x x x

It had been a week since she had accepted the friendship inquiries of Dawson, Jen and Jack. They had exchanged email addresses and abbreviated life stories. So much had happened since they had drifted apart and Joey was so happy to have the chance to catch up.

She knew Dawson was out in California living his dream. He informed her that he was single and was not sleeping with the female leads of his films (as had been reported by a tabloid earlier that year). Despite the money he had he was still living in an apartment and trying to keep things simple. This did not surprise her at all and it warmed her heart to think that Dawson really hadn't changed as she had feared with his success.

Jack was a high school teacher and football coach. He had moved to Kansas after receiving an amazing job offer. He didn't have a boyfriend, but was actively seeking one, which made Joey smile because she could picture that in her mind. He is still close with Jen which didn't surprise Joey at all. She was just sad that they had managed to stay close, but she couldn't hold onto the close relationships from her past.

She was not surprised to learn that Jen lived in New York. Nor was she surprised to find out that she worked at a local radio station submerged in the music scene. The most surprising thing about Jen was that she had a daughter who was two and a half years old. The picture Jen sent of Aimee melted Joey's heart and made tears well in her eyes. With the full head of rich blond curls Aimee was the spitting image of Jen and Joey could tell how proud Jen was of her daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm putting up 3 more chapters. Hopefully you like them. Please let me know what you think. I love any comments that I receive (positive or negative).

* * *

**The anniversary of Charlotte andEric's death was today. Only her close family and Pacey knew what day it was and she expected to be left alone to cope with this. She slipped on her caramel coloured coat and grabbed her brown purse from the closet. As she was leaving her apartment on her way to the cemetery she ran into Pacey carrying two bouquets of flowers.

"You can't stop running into me, can you Jo?" he joked, but then turned serious when he saw how white her face had become. "I hope you don't mind, but I know today is a hard day for you and I thought maybe you'd want someone to accompany you?"

"Wow, ummmm…" was all Joey could muster up at the moment.

"I can go if you want. Let you handle this on your own. I just wanted you to know I was available," he interrupted the awkward silence. "Here, these flowers are from me and you can do what you want with them," he said, handing her the bouquets of roses and turning to walk away.

"Don't go," Joey croaked, clutching the flowers and taming her tears. "If you're not busy you can come with me. I'm sure Charlotte and Eric would love to meet you. And I mean you bought them flowers so it would be rude not to hand deliver them," she began to smile a bit as she continued talking.

"Are you sure Jo?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else with me on this trip today Pace," she said, reaching for his hand. As they exited her building Pacey led her to his car and they drove in silence to the cemetery. Joey went out to the stone alone at first. She had bought her own flowers and was delivering them with a long conversation. Pacey tried not to listen in, but he could catch bits and pieces of what she was saying. She was telling them how much she loved them and how lucky they were to be together. Then she was telling them about her life. He thought he heard his name, but he wasn't sure. _Why would they want to know about me? _he thought. When she was done she signaled to Pacey and he brought his own flowers over to the grave. He was nervous and didn't know what to say so he simply put the flowers down and said, "God bless." They stood at the stone in silence for fifteen minutes and then Joey broke the silence by promising to come for Charlotte's third birthday in four days. As they walked back to the car Pacey expected Joey to be a quivering mass of tears. Instead he saw a smile, albeit a solemn smile, on her face and she seemed as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He could tell she wanted to move forward, but also stay in touch with the past. He couldn't help but think how true that was of him as well. He wanted to reconnect with his past, but he wanted his future with Joey to blossom.


	15. Chapter 15

_What are you doing for Christmas?_

Those six words appeared on the computer screens of Dawson, Jen and Jack one day in early December. Joey was the one inquiring. However, that was all she had written. Just those six words. And her name.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Did you get an email from Joey about Christmas?" Jack asked casually in the middle of their phone conversation.

"You mean the email that is just one question and nothing else?" Jen cocked her eyebrow. Jack grunted a, "yes," and she continued, "Yeah, I got it. What do you think she meant by it?"

"I would guess she wants to plan something where we can meet up," he replied. "Would you be able to go if she was?"

"Well I mean with work and everything…" Jen began.

"I don't mean work," he cut her off. "You know what I mean. It is the reason you had to take time off work and the reason Grams is watching Aimee more and more."

"Oh that," she replied tartly. "The doctors aren't really sure about it Jack, you know that. Yes, I would probably go though."

"I sent a reply," Jack began and he chuckled a bit. "All it said was, what did you have in mind?"

"Did you hear from her?"

"No, but I was talking to Pacey the other day and he was going on about how Joey was trying to orchestrate this huge plan. Have you talked to him lately?"

"No, I've had a lot on my mind Jack," she replied a little icily.

Jack didn't seem to pick up on the change in her tone and just continued the conversation. "Oh. Well I think there is something going on with Pacey and Joey. Only I don't know if Joey knows about it." For some reason this made Jen burst out into laughter. "Is that funny? I didn't think it was. I actually thought it might be kind of sad. I mean we know how Joey can be about holding onto the past and I think Pacey is trying to get her to move forward. However, I think he wants to move forward with her and she seems kind of oblivious."

"It isn't really that funny," Jen said, calming down. "It's just that who would have thought after all these years we would be talking to each other again and the same love triangle would exist?"

"What are you talking about? There is no triangle. Just Pacey trying to get Joey to… Wait!" he suddenly exclaimed. "You talked to Dawson!"

"Yeah, he called the other day because he was in New York. We didn't get together though because, well you know I wouldn't feel up to going out. We talked for a long time and I don't know if he wants to get with Joey, but there is definitely some unfinished business there." The other end of the line went silent and Jen was worried they had been disconnected. "Jack?"

"I'm still here. I'm just thinking about how no matter how far you travel, what you do or who you do it with you can't escape high school."


	16. Chapter 16

Joey's phone rang just as she was coming home from work. She didn't rush to pick it up since she had her hands full of manuscripts and groceries. Her answering machine clicked on and she was shocked at the voice she heard.

_Hey Jo, ummm… this is Dawson. I was kind of hoping you'd be home… I don't know what to say to a machine…_

Joey dropped her manuscripts onto the closest chair and placed the groceries on the floor before running toward her phone.

"Hello," she interrupted Dawson's message. "I'm here. Sorry about that."

"Joey, wow. It's so good to hear your voice," Dawson's voice spilled out from the other end. "So, do you screen your calls now or something?" he said in a teasing way.

"Actually I just got in and didn't feel like rushing to the phone," she replied.

"Long day at work?"

"Lately they've all seemed long," she sighed. "Well that's not why you called. I mean you've had my phone number for awhile and now you decide to call randomly? And might I add long distance?"

"I just wanted to talk about the last email you sent," he began slowly. "About Christmas."

"I was hoping that's what you wanted to talk about," she exclaimed. She sat down on her couch with the phone in her lap preparing herself for a long conversation with Dawson Leery. She was shocked to hear him say that he had no plans for Christmas as of yet and that his mother was thinking of visiting Capeside for the holiday season.

"I would have thought she wouldn't want to look back," Joey said cautiously.

"You know she still owns our old house there? She even pays someone to maintain it certain times of the year. So that if she wanted to come home she could."

"Really? I'll have to tell Bess. She thought it was deserted or being sold through some sort of private means since there was never any signs or anything."

"Nope. It is still Leery property. You just never see any Leerys there anymore," he sighed and Joey noticed what she thought was regret shining through his voice.

"Well, I was hoping everyone could come to Capeside for Christmas," Joey began. "I know Pacey is going to see his family and I am going to see mine. I guess maybe you are going as well. I don't know about Jack and Jen though. I mean maybe Jen and Grams can both come down with Aimee. I think it would be nice for Jen's daughter to see Capeside. I'm not too sure about Jack. His family is so scattered, but I don't know if he would come."

"That would be an amazing feat to pull off Joey," Dawson said with a sense of awe in his voice. "If you have any trouble with Jen or Jack send them my way."

Joey giggled at that thought. "Sure Dawson, I'm sure that would work out." There was a beeping on the line and Dawson announced that he had an important call he had to take. He wanted to phone her back, but she said she was going out with Pacey soon and wouldn't be home. They hung up after wishing each other the best and Joey couldn't help but think about how wonderful it would be to be in Dawson's warm and comforting embrace once again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Due to an apparent lack of interest in this story I am considering discontinuing it. This is based on the fact that I have not received any comments on the latest chapters I added. I wanted to post this chapter to see if I receive any input or comments. If there is some interest in where this story is headed please let me know. If not, I will not keep adding to it, but I will complete it for myself.**

* * *

It was December 21st and Pacey had arrived in Capeside. Joey had invited him to the Bed and Breakfast to help her string popcorn and cranberries for the tree. Bessie, Bodie and Alex had gone out for some last minute shopping and it was just the two of them in the living room surrounded by the warm and comforting glow of the fire. As the fire crackled around them they sat in silence creating décor.

"Pacey," Joey suddenly interjected. "I've been thinking a lot and I kind of want your opinion on something."

Pacey looked at her and smirked. "Things sure have changed Jo. I mean you want my opinion? Shoot."

"Well, contrary to what you may think I do value your opinion and consider you a good friend to have. But if you don't want to talk…"

Pacey narrowed the gap between them on the couch and leaned toward her. "I am here for you Jo. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I've been thinking about Eric and Charlotte and how much I love them. I know they are never coming back Pacey. I have come to terms with that. Over the last couple of months I have been able to live my life with a clearer mind and I think there are certain parts of my life that I am missing."

"Missing?" he sounded puzzled.

"Yeah, I mean like a relationship," Joey said coyly, avoiding his eyes.

"Well having everyone here for Christmas will make your relationships with your friends stronger. Hopefully," Pacey replied.

"Right, but I am thinking more of a romantic relationship. You know, like a date?"

"Oh," Pacey responded. Now he avoided her gaze. He had been wanting to ask her out for the past few weeks. He could see that she was a strong woman and that she had dealt with the cards life had handed her with grace and poise. He couldn't tell if she was giving him a chance to ask her out or asking him to set her up with someone he knew. He was obviously taking too long to say anything, as Joey threw a piece of popcorn at his head and it tumbled to the floor.

"Are you still with me Pace?" she asked, a cranberry between her fingers as if she were about to toss that at him as well.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry about that Jo. I'm really concentrating on getting this garland just right."

"Sure," she laughed. "I shouldn't have said anything. You don't care about my love life. You have your own issues in that department."

He almost choked on the piece of popcorn he had just popped into his mouth. She couldn't possibly know that he like her, could she? Before he could contemplate this any further Joey continued, "I mean, when was the last time you had a date?"

"That is not for you to worry about m'lady," he smiled. He was relieved that she couldn't see through him that well. He had been trying to restrain himself and only be a friend. He wanted to wait until he knew she was ready to date again.

"I was kind of thinking that I could ask someone out over Christmas. You know, I mean since everyone is going to be here and if there is anything I want to do now would be the time to do it," she smiled, returning to the popcorn in front of her. And then it hit him. She wanted to date Dawson. It wasn't that she was ready to date anyone. It was that she was ready to date Dawson. She wanted to run into his arms which were always there to comfort her during the hardest times of her life. For some reason this rocked Pacey to the core. He didn't want her to be with Dawson. He wanted her to be with him. He couldn't believe that he had felt as if he had a chance. Especially with Dawson arriving tomorrow. He tied a knot at the end of his garland and got up to hang it on the tree.

"I've got to get going Jo. This was fun, but I promised Doug I'd bring him some egg nog and the store will be closing soon. Good luck with the relationship stuff," he declared as he headed for the hall closet and put on his winter coat and boots. "Catch you tomorrow," he called and before she could even rise from her seat he was gone. She watched from the window as he got into his car and drove off.

_How can he be so oblivious? _Joey wondered, slouching further into the couch and continuing her garland production before Bessie returned.


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to thank everyone for the wonderful comments you made! I really appreciate it! I am glad that you are enjoying the story. Please continue to leave comments and I will continue this story!**

* * *

"Let me get this straight bro," Doug began

"Let me get this straight bro," Doug began. "You want to ask Joey out, but you haven't because you don't want to pressure her. So now she says she is ready to date and is going to use Christmas as a way of asking someone out?"

"Yes, that is exactly it Dougie," Pacey said from his seat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. "I can't believe she is running right to Dawson. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but I just don't know."

"Did she say Dawson?"

"Did she have to?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Well if it isn't Dawson, who is it? It can't be Jack and I don't think Joey is really interested in Jen. At least not in that way."

"It can't be you?"

"If it was me, wouldn't she have already done it?" Pacey looked up with his head still in his hands.

"I don't know Pace. Don't give up hope until you know for sure. If it is meant to be it will fall into place. By the way, what's the deal with all the egg nog you brought home? Was there a sale or something?" Pacey just put his head into his hands again and leaned forward in his chair until his head rested on the table.

x x x x x x x x x x

Joey woke up early the next morning. She couldn't sleep anymore because she was so excited about what the day had in store for her. She quickly showered and changed into jeans and a sweater before joining Bodie in the kitchen to make breakfast.

"You're up early today," Bodie said playfully as she stirred the pancake batter. "Something on your mind?"

"You can be so funny sometimes," she smirked as she slowly added eggs to the mixture in front of her. "I just can't believe today is here and… just wow," she stopped mid thought.

"Joey, you know I love you like a sister, right? And I care for you very much. I just want you to stay calm about everything. People change you know. Things change. This get together might not be everything you are hoping for. I don't want to sound negative or anything, but you know how life can change in such a short time. Now think about how long it has been since you have seen everyone. I mean…"

"I know what you are saying Bodie. It's not going to be like college," she sighed. "I don't think I'd want it to be though. Too much awkwardness. Maybe, just maybe we've all grown up in such a way that we will all just gel. At least I hope so. Or they can fake it, right?" she laughed. "You know, get through Christmas and then stick to the occasional email if things just seem too bleak or we seem incompatible."

"Don't think so much Jo," Bodie replied. "Just feel."


	19. Chapter 19

Joey had managed to extract some very important information from Dawson

Joey had managed to extract some very important information from Dawson. She found out that he would be arriving in Capeside at around eleven that morning. He would be there even before his own mother so he had to open up the Leery house and get things ready. She had been able to time things so she could greet Dawson there and also meet Jen, Grams and Aimee at the Bed and Breakfast at around one in the afternoon. Jack was flying into Boston and Pacey was set to pick him up when he got in later that afternoon.

Joey had dragged Pacey to the Leery house early that morning so that they wouldn't miss Dawson. She also hoped to get a little more one on one time with him, but he was not aware of her ulterior motive.

"So, Dawson is returning home," Pacey said playing with his earlobe. Joey noticed this and knew it was a nervous habit. She knew he must be nervous to see if things had changed between them so much, but then again maybe she should be more nervous than she was.

"I know. I can't believe it. I mean, I can't wait to see him," came her giddy reply. "Gosh, this reminds me of the summers when he would go to camp and we would wait on his porch for him on the day he was coming home," she laughed.

"Yeah, only this time he's not returning from camp," Pacey sighed, "He's returning from real life."

"I don't think he's returning from real life," Joey was quick to correct. "I think he is just living his real life and it just happens to be leading him to Capeside."

Before Pacey could reply they saw a black BMW pulling up to the house. Only Dawson could be behind the wheel of that car. Who else would drive a BMW up to the Leery house in Capeside at this hour? The car stopped and Dawson stepped out wearing an eclectic mix of California casual meets winter weather since he had on both khakis and a ski jacket. Joey began walking toward him immediately and broke into a jog along the way. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed this way for what may have been an eternity.

"I can't believe it's you," Dawson whispered into her ear, the warmth of his breath causing her body to tingle.

"Well," Joey said, pulling her body away from his slightly so she could look him in the eyes, "I can't believe Mr. Dawson Leery would come all the way out here for Christmas. I mean I'm sure you had a large list of invitations for fabulous Christmas parties, but you chose Capeside."

"I didn't choose Capeside," he began to reply, "I chose…"

"Hey, buddy!" Pacey called out, interrupting his friend and grabbing him in a manly, yet tight, embrace. "I wasn't sure you'd actually come, I mean with all your work and meetings and what not."

"Pacey, wow," Dawson said, caught off guard and having his thoughts completely derailed. "You look good man. This has been a long time coming, hasn't it?"

Pacey reached for one of Dawson's bags and Joey did the same. Dawson grabbed a large bag himself and they followed him to the front door. Once he unlocked it they walked in and were stunned. The Leery household looked like it always had. Nothing had changed, except for some missing photographs and a few family heirlooms. They were home.

x x x x x x x x x x

"His flight's been delayed?" Joey repeated into the phone.

"Yes, that's what I said Potter. So I'll be here a while longer, okay?" Pacey snapped at her, immediately regretting his rude tone. "Sorry Jo, it's just that this place is a mess. There are people all over the place and some kid spilled orange soda on my pants. And now his flight is delayed 45 minutes…"

"Don't worry," Joey cut him off. "I get it and you weren't _really _rude. I can't chat though. Jen will be here any minute and I want to greet her okay? I love you for doing this. Talk to you later," Joey said quickly and hung up before hearing his reply.

Fifteen minutes later, as Joey was straightening the photo frames and decorations on the mantle there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it Bess!" Joey called out, dashing toward the front door. She swung it open and saw Jen, Grams and one of the cutest little girls she had ever seen standing on the porch. "Come in, come in," she signaled with her hands, "It's much warmer in here than out there."

"Josephine. It's so nice to see you again," Grams said in her calm yet stern voice.

"Likewise Mrs. Ryan," Joey said reaching for their jackets. Don't worry about your bags. Alex and Bodie will grab them for you. Jen, my gosh, you look great," Joey said, shifting her attention. "And this must be Aimee. I think three of the most gorgeous women just checked into this bed and breakfast," she smiled.

Joey led them into the living room after they had removed their winter garments. Grams went to catch up with Bessie who was sitting in the kitchen which left Joey alone with Jen and Aimee.

"I was kind of surprised you invited me out here for Christmas," Jen spoke first. "I mean, it's been so long and we never were that close to begin with…"

"First of all," Joey interrupted, "it has been too long and second of all, I always kind of hoped we could have been closer friends. I mean, I don't really have a lot of girl friends and sometimes you just need one," she smiled. "Your daughter is absolutely adorable," Joey cooed looking toward Aimee.

"Come here Aimee," Jen called to her daughter, extending her arms. "This is Joey and she would like to be your friend," she said lifting her daughter onto the couch between them.

"Joey," Aimee repeated, sticking her hand out to shake it.

"Well, you are polite and gorgeous," Joey smiled, taking the small girl's hands. Aimee's face glowed a nice rosy color as she was adapting to the warmth of the living room. "Your mommy has told me lots of amazing things about you and I want to get to know you, if that is okay."

Aimee looked at her mother, unsure of the situation. Jen gave her daughter an encouraging look and told her, "You'll like her. I promise." Aimee nodded and then bounced off the couch to play with her blocks again.

"You're so lucky," Joey said as she looked at Aimee. "You have been given the most precious gift on earth." Jen sensed that there was more to this comment then what was at the surface, but wanted to tread these waters carefully. She didn't want to upset Joey and ruin this Christmas vacation before it even began. Before she could interrogate Joey at all Grams entered the living room.

"Jennifer, I am going to go for a stroll around town to refresh my memory. I was wondering if the ladies in this room would care to join me."

"I don't know Grams. I'd love to come, but I don't think Aimee is ready to go back outside just yet. She looks like she'll be ready for a nap soon enough and I shouldn't really leave her since we just arrived…"

"Don't worry about that Jen," Joey interjected. "I can stay here and watch Aimee. If you trust me with her," she smiled shyly. "I mean, I'd love to get to know her."

"See Jennifer. I think Josephine would be fine with Aimee, now come along."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Jen said in a lowered voice so Grams could not overhear. "I don't want you to feel like you are stuck babysitting."

"I won't feel like that Jen. Not at all. I won't bother her either. Maybe play with her, if she wants me too. And if she looks too tired I will put her down for a nap in your room. Now go, have fun exploring the town and later Aimee can go along."

Jen didn't protest any more and she knew Joey was responsible. She knew Aimee was in safe hands. Heck there were three other people here who she knew could also help out. Plus Joey could always call her cell. There was nothing else she could say so she put on her fleecy boots, her black ski jacket and removed a toque from its pocket. "Goodbye honey," she whispered as she kissed Aimee on the cheek. "Mommy and Grams will be back soon. Joey is going to play with you now, okay?"

"Okay mommy. I love you," Aimee squealed as she gave her mother a kiss on the lips before turning her attention to Joey.

Jen and Grams were gone for 45 minutes and in that time Aimee and Joey built a super city out of her blocks, sang some of Aimee's favourite songs and sat down on the couch for a rest. Joey had wanted to put Aimee down for her nap in their rental bedroom, but Aimee didn't want to be left alone since Joey was the only one home who she knew. Joey decided to lay down on the couch with Aimee and hoped Jen wouldn't mind since this appeared to be the only way her daughter was going to settle down.

Jen and Grams arrived home to find Aimee laying with Joey on the couch. Both of them were resting, although it was obvious that Aimee was sleeping and Joey was just there for her comfort.

"Josephine has quite the maternal instincts," Grams commented from the doorway. Jen couldn't find any argument in that statement. She had never seen Aimee so comfortable with anyone other than herself or Grams before. Joey definitely had a way with children, but Jen had no idea just how true this was.


End file.
